


Don't You Die On Me

by Ameera



Series: Short Prompts from Tumblr [11]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Distant Voices, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera
Summary: #6 "Don't You Die On Me"--As Julian is in a coma after the attack from the Lethean, Garak is worried about him.





	Don't You Die On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Don't you die on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829377) by [RavenTores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores)



“Don’t you die on me.” Garak whispered to Julian, though he feared he was only speaking to himself. He was no doctor, but he could see that the readings showed the young man’s pulse was shallow. He wanted to keep his hope alive, he wanted to believe Julian would miraculously pull through, but when had anything like that ever happened for Garak? No, Garak knew that it was most likely that Julian would die and, by their nature, what is most likely to happen almost always comes to pass.

 

                   And why should it matter to Garak? Yes, Dr. Bashir was a wonderful conversationalist and didn’t treat him like a pariah, but would the loss of once a week lunches truly make Garak feel more lonely than he already did? Yes, the whole ordeal with the wire had been significant to say the least, but Julian implied it was simply his duty as a doctor to move proverbial mountains for Garak. But that was just it, wasn’t it? Julian Bashir wasn’t just another doctor who happened to have a happy talent for debate. He was Garak’s friend. Someone who actually cared about Garak and someone who Garak actually cared for. It had been so long since Garak had had that in his life, he almost hadn’t been able to recognize it. How like Garak to let that affection, that surely could only ever be platonic, turn to love.

 

                    When Julian had first entered into his coma, Garak had focused all of his attention on the Lethean that had done this to the one beautiful thing in Garak’s life. Altovar was a bumbling fool who had been caught easily but that only made Garak more disappointed in himself. He should have been able to protect Julian from such a pathetic threat, and yet he had missed it. Why hadn't he followed Altovar after he’d appeared to interrupt their lunch? Was Garak so distracted by trying to give Julian a better birthday gift that he missed a man who projected himself as a threat? His inability to stop harm coming to the love of his life was disgraceful.

 

                     And that was it, wasn't it? Garak finally realized he was in love with Julian only for it to be too late. His love distracted him, causing him to lose any chance he had and now he would recognize that only in time to suffer. Garak laughed at himself as he exited the infirmary, he had to get out before someone walked in and saw him. Poor, pathetic, Elim. What would he do if Julian somehow  _ were  _ to wake up? Confess his feelings and look like an utter fool? No, that would not do. Garak would do what he’d always done: lie. He would lie about his feelings and act as if nothing had changed. 


End file.
